Don't Mess With our City!
by Varmint
Summary: Wally's rogues love him and he loves them equally. And they, along with Flash, make a kind of hilariously dysfunctional family. But the Rogues have one rule. They keep to their own, protect them. And there's no way they're going to allow any other villain to come into Central City and hurt their heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**So, in my head cannon, the Flash's rogues are to Wally like what Jason Todd, Harley Quinn, and the rest of the villains I write about are to the team. And I started thinking of ways that the Rogues would demonstrate how _nobody_ can mess with their city, so this just came up. I hope you guys like it!**

The Young Justice Team found themselves in Central City for a simple recon mission. There had been word of Light activity in that vicinity's Star Labs- rumors, really, but they had enough truth to them to have Batman worry- and because the Team didn't have anything to do other than hang out together, they had been sent to make sure nothing was corrupt about what was happening in those labs.

Everything had gone rather well until a scientist found one of his files askew. M'gann's capture was unexpected and set off a chain of events none of the teenagers thought possible that night.

Robin was the next to be caught, and that was because his cape snagged on a splinter for _a second_. But that was second was enough for a foe none of the teenagers were prepared to face. Professor Zoom. The Reverse Flash. The man that wanted to kill both Kid Flash and the Flash.

"If those two are here, it means there are more of the snot nosed brats running amok." Zoom sneered as he looked at the struggling bird, whom he had bound with harnesses specially made for metas. "Lock down the facility, mobilize your men, and find them. I don't know how many they are, but they _are_ dangerous."

From her place in the air ducts, Artemis was able to see the neutralization and capture of both Aqualad and Superboy, who had been sent in after communication with M'gann was cut off, Artemis and Rocket acting as shadows through the ducts.

Zoom smiled in an almost insane manner as he looked at the four teenagers he had tied up in the room. "It seems you were right, partner. Like moths to a flame."

Artemis hadn't been sure who the crazy man's partner was, but she _was sure_ of one thing. She _had_ to get out of Star Labs and back to her friends so they could contact the League and call for backup. They had no idea how to deal with someone like Professor Zoom and had no idea just how many 'friends' he had helping him out.

So, as quickly as she dared while being as quiet as possible, Artemis crawled her way out of the ducts and towards the outside of the building, only for her eyes to widen when she found none other than Black Adam and Sportsmaster smirking at her with Kid Flash and Zatanna already beaten at their feet. She made to run somewhere- _anywhere_ \- only for her retreat to be cut off with a blade suddenly against her throat.

"Oh, little sister. When will your little team learn their limits?"

Sometimes, Artemis really hated her older sister's voice.

* * *

James and Hartley had been in the middle of yet another argument about what was better, music or drawings, when there was a loud and booming knock on the door of their hideout. As soon as they heard the noise, both teens quieted and stared at each other, unsure as to what they should do.

The rest of the adult Rogues were outside, doing something or another to entertain themselves, and had explicitly told them to not open the door to anyone. Not even the Pizza Man. So both boys stayed still and silent, hoping whoever was at the door would leave them alone.

"James Jesse and Hartley Rathaway, open this damn door at this very moment before I blow it up!"

Neither of them knew who the voice belonged to, but the man behind the door clearly knew them. So, after a quick game of rock, paper, scissors that James lost, the blonde teen walked tentatively towards the entrance to their hide out. When he opened it, he saw a man with a black domino mask, a large black jacket, black pants with large pockets, and what seemed like various weapons strapped to them.

James had no idea who this way.

"Uh..." James blinked up at the older male, "Who are you?"

The man glared down at him and muscled his way into the Rogue's H.Q., looking around as if he were looking for something.

"Where are the adults? Where are the Rogues?" The man asked, making James pout slightly at his question not being answered.

Hartley now appeared from the family room, glaring slightly at the man, "They're out. Now who are you and what are you doing here?"

The man cursed softly under his breath, placed his hand on his hips, and drummed his fingers lightly. Then he shook his head and offered his hand to the teenager. "Name's Red Hood. I'm sure Kid Mouth's told you about me already."

James lit up.

This was _the_ Red Hood? The man that Wally had stolen the Bat Mobile with? The mercenary that- even though he didn't care much about the no kill rule- acted like an older brother to a whole group of teenaged capes?

"You're Red Hood?" James asked, immediately running to him.

But the man only shook him off, "Yeah, star struck. I know. But we have a small problem right now and I need your whole team to solve it."

Hartley's scowl didn't budge. "It's not that I don't like you, Red Hood- con's camaraderie and what not- I just don't trust you. You're from Gotham. Nothing but crazy comes from that place."

Red Hood only glared back at him. "Clearly, you've been spending too much time with Len and Digger. Geez, can't they get over the fact that Freeze and Penguin outsmarted them _once_?"

It seemed like James was about to cut into the conversation and contribute his own bit, but Red Hood growled.

"I've been spending too much time with those idiots if I'm actually talking about this... Now get in contact with the rest of your team."

The auburn haired teen only scowled at him and crossed his arm, "You still haven't told us why you barged into our home. And if you know what I know you know, you'd be wise enough to get out before Heatwave tests out some of his more unstable projects on you."

Suddenly, without much warning, Hartley found Red Hood grabbing him by his shirt's collar and smashing him into the nearest wall, "Now you listen to me, you little _shit!_ Your friend Kid Flash _and_ his whole team just got captured by Lex Luthor, Zoom, and some other lackeys and they're not kind like you! They capture to _neutralize_." Red Hood growled in the teen's face, who gradually became paler at his words.

James squeaked, "Baby Flash is hurt?"

Red Hood sighed and looked back at the teen, "Not yet. But it's Lex Luthor. Believe me when I say better safe than sorry."

Apparently, the blonde was much easier to get through to than the little annoyance called Hartley. "I'll call them all back now! Can't nobody put baby down!"

With that the teen ran off to find both his communicator and his phone, and Red Hood released Hartley from his hold. The teenager seemed shaken by the elder's words, but Red Hood couldn't allow himself to feel bad about that. Not when his younger brother, the red head he had seen as a brother, and all their idiot friends where in the middle of maybe the most dangerous encounter they had ever faced.

Hartley stayed quiet, but cleared his throat after a few seconds, "If it's Zoom, we're going to need some Flash proofing. Do you know how to take on a speedster?"

Red Hood quirked an eyebrow behind the domino mask, but still nodded, "Yeah. I've taken both Kid Flash and Flash enough to find a pattern."

The teen only shook his head, "Zoom's nothing like Flash and K.F. There's a reason he's the _Reverse Flash_. Our usual 'victim in peril' won't work on distracting him."

"Which means we're actually going to have to think up of a plan..." Red Hood concluded and Hartley nodded.

"I'm going to change into my suit. I'll be back to begin planning."

With this, the teen moved to go to his room, but something stopped him before he disappeared completely. "I understand the concern for Robin, seeing how you're his version of us... But why Wally? Why do you care about the rest of the Team?"

The question made Jason's insides churn. Because, on the inside, he wasn't thinking like the Red Hood. He was worrying like Jason Todd. After all the shit he had been through, somehow Robin, Wally, Kaldur, and even Conner had managed to worm their way into his self-presumed stone cold heart. After those four were in, the rest of the team- including the adult heroes that supported them- found their own way inside.

And that was why he was so worried right now. It wasn't just Robin this time that captured. Or M'gann like that _one_ time... No, this time it was the whole team that got captured. And he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle losing all of them. Heck, he wasn't sure he was able to hand losing _one_.

But he didn't say any of that. Instead he frowned at the teen, "I owe them a favor. It will be considered repaid." He answered in a growl, trying to keep his voice even and threatening.

Apparently, Hartley saw right through it, but didn't say anything as he turned once more and went to change.

"I got in contact with the rest! Cold says he'll be here in Flasher speed!" James yelled from one side of the warehouse and Red Hood released a breath he hadn't been aware of holding.

Now it was just a matter of rescue.

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Rogues were not happy when they got back to their H.Q.

"What's this I hear 'bout Baby Flash gettin' nabbed?" Captain Boomerang growled as soon as he entered the warehouse, heading straight to the living room.

Behind him entered Mirror Master and Heat Wave, both worried for being called back from their night out. All three men were surprised to find both teenaged Rogues waiting for them in full costume with a strange man standing beside them.

"What did Cold tell you about visitors?" Mirror Master asked in a sigh, not up for any kind of stupidity tonight.

James had called him in the middle of a robbery and yelled about Kid Flash and his team getting kidnapped and if not for a slip up from the police officer's, he would have gotten a very hurtful gunshot wound to his arm.

"That doesn't matter now!" Trickster yelled, running towards them. "Boomer, M.M., Heats, this is the Red Hood. Yes, he's from Gotham. No, he's not crazy. Please don't blow him up, Boomer." The blonde teen said in a single breath, making all three men look at him with wide eyes. "Now listen to him and stay quiet until he finishes! There's not a second to spare."

That was when Captain Cold ran into the warehouse, Weather Wizard and Top following behind him.

"Where's the Baby?" Cold asked, looking over the people assembled before him.

"That's where I come in." Red Hood spoke up, taking a step forward. "Introductions are not needed, I know you all and you all know me. But I have dire information and if we don't act now, I assure you your little 'baby' will not be fine."

Captain Cold muscled his way to the younger man and grabbed him by his collar, "What did you do to Kid Flash?" The bald man asked, glaring through his sunglasses.

Red Hood's gaze let him know he was not amazed with his bravado.

"I did nothing. Lex Luthor, on the other hand, is going to. Now shut up, listen to me, and you'll be able to get your baby back."

The adult Rogues glanced at one another, as if asking each other if they should trust the man from Gotham, but James jumped on Cold and begged him to listen. And when James had an idea stuck in his head, he would just not let go of it. So Cold decided to listen to the Red Hood if only to shut the blonde from bursting into tears.

* * *

"Ah, Kid Flash. You're quite an amazing person, did you know that?"

The young red head groaned as he was brought into consciousness. He remembered having come to Central City for a mission... Then he remembered the mental link collapsing and then...

Wally's eyes shot open and he glanced around his surroundings, looking for either Black Adam or Sportsmaster. But he didn't find either man. What he found, though, was a room surrounded by metallic walls- presumably lead- that had almost nothing inside, apart from the metal bed he was strapped onto, a metal cart, and a smirking Lex Luthor.

"Luthor!" He growled, baring his teeth at the billionaire. "Where's the rest of my team?" The teen barked, feeling a sense of dread when the bald man only smiled at him.

"Oh, the Kiddie League? You really musn't worry about them, Kid Flash, for they are in no danger at the moment." Lex told him with a smile as he made his way towards the cart to Wally's right. "You, on the other hand, are..."

Lex examined the boy's confused face for a second before patting his shoulder.

"You see, I've always wondered about a speedster's physiology. And seeing how capturing Flash is hard, Zoom and I decided you'd be the best runner up."

Wally restrained himself from trying to hit the man with his right hand, "And why me if you have Zoom accessible?"

The man turned around now, allowing Kid Flash to only see his back as he began to pick out the best instrument from the cart. "Because, my dear boy, to explore someone's insides is a very dangerous game. One that should not be played with allies... With enemies, on the other hand..."

Now he turned around and Kid Flash's eyes widened as the light glinted off the scalpel in the man's hand. "Well, enemies are fair game when it's in the name of science."

* * *

Once the Rogues had listened to Red Hood's full tale, they were all angry and ready to save their baby. Red Hood was grateful for this and began to explain the plan he and Hartley had come up with during their wait.

Now the group was standing in front of the Star Lab's the kids had been investigating, every individual prepared with their favored weapons at the ready.

"You all know the plan, right?" Captain Cold asked as they stepped through the window of Star Labs, entering the dangerous place.

Every man there nodded. "Trickster, Piper, you're with me." Red Hood ordered, and soon enough the group of three was making its way through the halls, already having been decided that they would be the stealth team.

"Mirror Master, you know what to do. Find our kids." Cold commanded, and the orange and green clad man nodded.

"I'll contact you once I know where they're all being held."

With that the man was gone into his mirror dimension, leaving Captain Boomerang, Captain Cold, Heat Wave, Weather Wizard, and the Top inside the hostile territory.

"Let's go kick these nutjobs asses."

* * *

Zoom was the first to figure out that something was amiss.

Black Adam told him he was just being paranoid and Cheshire mocked him and told him he must have fried his brains a bit too much to acquire his superspeed. Sportsmaster, on the other hand, only asked him what was wrong.

"I don't know..." Zoom muttered as he looked at the door to the room the Young Justice team was being kept. "It just feels like... There's someone watching us."

Sportsmaster slapped his back hard and shook his head, "You're just itching for a fight! Nothing surprising 'bout that!"

Unfortunately, the two missed Mirror Master's image as it passed their small rec room's window and headed towards the door Zoom had just been looking at.

* * *

 _"We're going to shut this place down. That was Young Justice's initial objective and I'll be damned if people keep getting hurt after this."_

Jason wasn't completely sure why he had decided to complete the mission for the tykes, but he knew why they had been sent here. And he'd much rather be thrown into the pit again before he was the reason more bodies of potential metas continued mounting.

Trickster and Piper were the best for this job because it was a pretty simple one. Just destroy all the files, computers, and destroy the whole damn building after they were sure everyone that came in with them and they were looking for were out. The two teenagers were also much too worried about their friend to be put into a fight at the moment. If they found themselves fighting they would most likely wind up hurt because of carelessness brought on by worry.

"Just what are those things?" Jason asked as Trickster placed what looked like one teddy bear on every computer in the laboratory they were in.

This was the fourth lab they had entered.

Jason had placed his own Bat Bombs that ensured the success of their mission and he had Piper helping him out on the set up, but Trickster had been too occupied placing the bears to help them out.

"Exploding bears, of course." The blonde smiled broadly, showing one to Jason. "Packs enough C-4 to destroy a computer! And, because they're stuffed bears, they catch on fire pretty quick! There will be little to no existence of these guy's experiments and findings!"

It was then that Jason decided Trickster wasn't that bad.

* * *

"I found them."

Captain Cold turned around to find Mirror Master standing a foot away from him. "Follow me and get ready for a fight. Black Adam, Zoom, Cheshire, and Sportsmaster are guarding the way in."

Captain Cold couldn't help but smirk.

"Please, as if that could means anything. You know the plan, we distract, you evacuate."

But Mirror Master didn't smile like Cold expected.

"What's wrong?" Boomerang asked, also catching on to Mirror Master's mood.

"Kid Flash wasn't with his team. I didn't search much farther after I found the kids because I know I was supposed to tell you where they were, but.."

Heat Wave smacked him upside the head.

"We know where they are! Now you go get those kids out while we distract the bad guys." The man in red growled.

Cold nodded in agreement, "Get those teenaged capes first then start searching for Baby Flasher. We'll wait five minutes before springing."

Mirror Master nodded and jumped into his dimension once more. Captain Boomerang couldn't help but sigh.

"Hope the bloke's all right."

If only his one fear hadn't already come true.

 **Okay, I decided it shall be a three-shot because this chapter got long! I hope you really liked it and I'll be finishing this story tomorrow!**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

`1Mirror Master lifted his index finger to his mouth and made a shushing noise as he materialized into the room the Young Justice team was being held, hoping they would stay quiet and not accidentally alert the villains outside of their looming rescue.

Every single's teens eyes widened at the sight of the villain, but the man only shook his head and pointed at his mind.

Miss Martian was adept enough to know what he meant.

 _"What are you doing here? Are you here to hurt us?"_ M'gann growled into his mind, her green eyes glowing as they narrowed at him.

The man couldn't help but smile softly, _"You don't know me or the Rogues, so I accept the distrust. But we're here to help Red Hood bust you kids out."_

Her eyes widened at this and communication between them was cut. Mirror Master softly walked towards the only teen he actually knew, Robin, and began to untie him.

The kids were held back by different means. Robin, being a normal human without many means of escape, was just being held by steel chains. Artemis and Zatanna were as well, but the magician had her mouth taped over. Rocket was being held inside a type of cage, without her belt, and Aqualad was right beside her, wrists bound by some types of handcuffs, and some type of black material over his gills.

Miss Martian, on the other hand, was seated on a chair, with simple rope tied around her, and some type of nozzle suspended over her. Mirror Master did not understand why the bonds were so rudimentary or why the girl hadn't escaped yet. And Superboy sat beneath a type of lamp that was turned off, his wrists held down by simple chains.

Why were those two metas not trying to escape.

 _"Robin trusts you, so you have our trust for now."_ He heard the voice of what he assumed was Aqualad in his head now.

 _"Good."_ Mirror Master smiled slightly as he looked at the lock on Robin's chain.

Luckily, Trickster had taught all of the Rogues how to pick locks for times just like these, so he set to work. It took him a minute or two, but the lock finally gave and he placed the chains that had been around Robin previously on the floor as softly as he could.

 _"What's up with the three powerful kids? Why haven't the Martian and the Kryptonian gotten free?"_ Mirror Master asked Robin with a quirked eyebrow.

The young boy stretched as he looked at the man. _"Miss M's chair has a trigger. If she so much as moves, Red Sun light comes down on Superboy. Hard."_ The boy's eyes narrowed as he thought this. _"And Superboy's bonds are just the same. If he does anything, moves a single inch, fire blasts down on Miss Martian."_

 _"They thought of everything this time around."_ Artemis thought regretfully, head downcast.

As the Rogue looked at all of the teens around him, he couldn't help but smirk slightly. _"They didn't. Now, I know you kids don't trust people like us- which is a good thing, believe me- but I didn't come alone. And Red Hood is pissed off at what Lex Luthor's done."_

 _"Lex Luthor is the cause of this?"_ Aqualad asked, eyes widening.

 _"Should have known."_ Superboy growled. _"Only Luthor could have made such ingenious traps for us."_

Mirror Master nodded, _"We don't know what he's up to, but we're worried about what he might be cooking up. Now, I'm going to need your utmost cooperation so I can get you out and get searching for Baby Flasher."_

Robin then began to work on Artemis' bond as Mirror Master worked on freeing both Rocket and Aqualad.

* * *

"Five minutes have passed. We've given him all the time we could spare." Captain Boomerang told his friends as he glanced down at his watch, "If we don't act now... God knows what Luthor might do..."

Captain Cold nodded at the Aussie and looked at Weather Wizard. "You cut off all access out of the room. We've got a bone to pick with these fools."

The man nodded and prepared his wand.

The Rogues prepared for the fight. Then Captain Cold kicked open the door Mirror Master had led them to, frown in place as he looked over the four hired guns with barely concealed anger.

"What's this I hear of villains from out of town in _our_ city?" He growled, cocking his freeze gun and aiming it at Zoom.

The speedy man looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Captain Cold, don't worry, they're with me. We're just dealing with a small problem." Zoom said as he sped up to the man, hands raised as if to show they weren't going to attack.

Cheshire and Sportsmaster still prepared themselves for a fight.

Heat Wave growled at the man in yellow, "Zoom, you're not a Rogue. You don't follow our rules, but we respect that you're in Central for good." He said, preparing his own weapon. "We don't mind you. What we _do_ mind, though, is the fact that you brought _four_ outsiders to kidnap _our_ Baby."

Zoom blinked at his words, "Your... Baby?" He asked, completely confused.

His confusion made all of the Rogues smile, even though Captain Cold's was almost psychotic. "Kid Flash." He said simply before he froze the man where he stood. "Now..." He turned to the other three villains, "Let's see if we can beat some sense into you intruders."

* * *

Red Hood, Trickster, and Pied Piper stood outside the building, where they had accorded to wait for the rest of the people. They stood behind an abandoned building that, in turn, stood in front of the Star Labs structure. And, even though the windows in the building were mostly broken or not there, there was enough of a reflective surface for Mirror Master to get there.

"Do you think they're okay?" Trickster asked as he paced in the air, his hover boots humming dully as they worked.

Red Hood only sighed and nodded at the teen. "Of course they're okay. If they weren't, we'd have heard an alarm by now."

Pied Piper nodded in agreement, "Besides, we all know how Mirror Master works. He'll get in, get the guys, and get out before anyone notices what's happening."

Just then Mirror Master made his appearance. With him were Rocket, Zatanna, Artemis, and Robin, but Red Hood felt worry well up in him at the lack of the other four teenage members of the team.

"Red Hood, we're going to need your help for a minute. Lex got smart and made traps for the rest of the kids."

The man walked towards the other and nodded, and they both made to go back to help the rest of the team, but Robin suddenly stopped Red Hood by hugging him.

"I know I don't say this often, Red... But you're an awesome big brother."

The younger's action stopped Red Hood in his tracks from sheer surprise, and he was frozen for a second as he processed everything. But Robin's hold on him only tightened and he couldn't help but return the embrace.

There was silence among them as the rest looked on at the interaction, Trickster smiling broadly at the show, then Red Hood sighed, "You're okay... I guess."

With those words Robin smiled brightly up at Red Hood, who only ruffled his hair.

"Now you guys stay here with Trickster and Pied Piper. And no matter what, do _not_ go back into Star Labs. At all."

The four teenaged heroes and two Rogues nodded at the order and Red Hood nodded in turn, then turned to Mirror Master. Soon enough, both men were traveling through the mirror dimension once more and towards where the kids were being held.

Once there, they got to work on getting rid of the traps that kept Aqualad, M'gann, and Conner from escaping. And as the black haired man focused on deactivating the shockers on Aqualad's gills, he couldn't help but wonder just where they were keeping Kid Flash.

* * *

"So..." Trickster dragged out, looking from his friend to the four teenagers around them.

Artemis was clearly annoyed that she couldn't go back to help her friends, Zatanna was worried over the fact that Kid Flash was _not_ with them, and Rocket was looking Trickster up and down, as if trying to figure him out. Robin was standing beside both Rogues, already used to hanging out with them from time to time because of Wally.

"Wanna do anything while we wait?" He asked with a smile, getting a groan from Artemis.

"We have the _weirdest_ lives!" She told herself with a shake of her head.

Rocket couldn't help but smile at the blonde, "Sure we do... But the view isn't that bad..."

Trickster felt his cheeks flare up as she looked him over once more.

* * *

 _"Now you three listen to me, we're going to go through the mirror dimension and we're going to bring you with us."_ Red Hood informed the three teens once they were free, then flinched when he heard what sounded like an explosion coming from outside. _"That's our cue to get out of here and get Wally out. We only have a few minutes before we have to get the rest of the Rogues out."_

The three teens in front of him nodded, then he turned to Mirror Master. _"Let's get going. We still have one kid to find."_

And so they left, and just in time too. For about a second after they had gone through the reflective surface that was a glinting piece of metal, Cheshire was blasted into the room by one of Heat Wave's fire attacks.

"Nobody messes with _our_ city!"

 **When I first started writing this, I told myself it would be a one-shot. As I got to writing, I noticed it was too long, so I decided it would be a two-shot. Then I wrote the second chapter and conceded it could be a three-shot. Now, though, it's somehow become a story I was never planning with actual description and explanations and... Well, y'all should be happy. 'Cause it's now a story with more than three chapter.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it and find it good enough to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing?" Zoom yelled as he sped away from one of Top's attacks, but that only managed to make Black Adam receive the hit instead. "We are _all_ villains here!"

The Top only sneered at the Reverse Flash, aiming yet another attack at him while Captain Cold stunned Black Adam after the magical being finished his stumble backwards.

"No, _we_ -" Weather Wizard yelled, raising his wand up and making a crack of lightning hit Sportsmaster's weapon out of his hand. "are Rogues. And Rogues stick together!"

With those strong words, a storm cloud began to form in the room and suddenly Sportsmaster found himself having to dodge out of the way of rather large chunks of hail that were aimed directly at him.

"And we Rogues don't take too kindly to outsiders muscling their way into _our_ city!" Heat Wave finished then began to chuckle darkly as he hit Cheshire with yet another blast.

This one only managed to scorch the ends of her robe-dress-thing, but it was hot enough to make her yelp and bat away at the flames.

"Guys, come on!" Zoom whined now, white eye lenses drooping slightly as he dodged ice and lightning blasts. "I didn't know you were this territorial! Had I known, I'd just have asked you guys to help!"

While he had been busy screaming, Captain Boomerang had been busy calculating. And when the Aussie finally figured out a pattern to Zoom's movement, he let loose an exploding boomerang, which hit its target. Zoom yelled in pain as the flying weapon made contact with his leg, causing a small explosion to go off and burn through his costume.

"There was no way we'd ever help someone like you!" Boomerang snarled, then turned his attention to Black Adam as the before frozen man finally freed himself. "Now this is a lesson for you all to learn! Flasher and Baby Flasher are the Rogues'! You hurt them, we hurt you!"

* * *

Lex Luthor smiled softly as he placed a strand of the red headed boy's hair into a vial, for it would later be analyzed. The young boy on the table was panting heavily and his eyes were closed shut, even though tears managed to escape every once in a while. And his chest... His chest was a mangled mess. Lex Luthor had been thorough in his extraction of information and had even dug to the bone in his ribs.

"I must say, Kid Flash..." The man said as he looked over the teen's chest, looking how the muscle _fixed_ itself. "It is quite fascinating to see your metabolism at work... Just imagine, super soldiers working for _me_ with _your_ healing factor. Why, nobody would dare to try to kill me ever again."

Kid Flash did his best to breathe through the pain as he _felt_ his body try to repair the damage done unto it.

"That's..." Kid Flash gasped suddenly, feeling a new sense of mind numbing pain.

Lex Luthor had decided to shut him up by introducing a scalpel in between two of his ribs.

"Stop! Please!" The boy yelled, tears welling in his eyes once more as the man only chuckled darkly.

"Now who's begging for mercy?" Lex smirked sadistically, "I never thought I'd see the day Kid Flash would be silenced from his annoying quips. I am ecstatic to know that it was I that managed this great accomplishment."

The red head began to hyperventilate as Lex left the scalpel dug inside his body. Would his body heal around it? Would he be handed more pain to get it out afterwards?

Alas, he wasn't given much more time to think because Lex decided to grab a small lighter. "Now, let's see how your body reacts to burns."

The bald man made to place the contraption to the boy's exposed muscle, but a bone chilling voice speaking up stopped him in his tracks.

"I have a better idea. Why don't I see how many bullets I can get into your despicable body before I get tired and decide to do worse things?"

Kid Flash blanched at the threatening voice, hoping it hadn't come from who he thought it had, but when he looked up, he found the one person he had hoped wouldn't have said that. Red Hood stood in front of Mirror Master with his guns aimed at the bald man.

"No..." Wally's eyes widened at the sight then looked at Lex Luthor, who only glared at the two in front of him.

A sigh left the man's lips as he placed the lighter down, "It seems our fun has been cut short, Kid Flash." With that, he pulled the scalpel out of the boy's body, in the harshest manner possible, making a strangled yell leave Wally. "I give you one of two choices, Red Hood. Take your revenge right here and now and risk young Kid Flash here going into shock and possibly bleeding out," A sick grin twisted his face at this, "Or take him with you right now and wait to claim your revenge later on."

Red Hood's eyes narrowed at his words and his fingers tightened around both triggers, as if he was really thinking of shooting him right then and there, but Mirror Master stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "We don't have much time, Red. We have to get Baby and go."

Lex Luthor smirked sadistically as the mercenary lowered his weapons and went to release Kid Flash. The man took off his jacket and wrapped it around the bleeding youth, being as gingerly as possible while Kid Flash did his best to not allow any whines leave him.

The smug billionaire never saw the punch from Mirror Master coming.

As he lay below Mirror Master, the Rogue growled darkly, "You mess with Kid Flash, you mess with the Rogues. Try this stunt one more time, Luthor, and we won't mind breaking a few rules to keep you down."

And in a flash the three were gone, leaving Lex Luthor rubbing at his jaw and spitting blood out of his mouth.

* * *

"Cold, come on! We got the kid!"

The sudden yell caught Captain Cold by surprise, but he couldn't help but feel relieved when he turned around to find Mirror Master looking at him through a window's reflection.

"Rogues! We leave now!" He announced, blasting a wall of ice to stand between them and the beaten villains.

The fight had been explosive and dangerous and all Rogues now sported burns from Black Adam's magic and bruises from hard hits from the other three, but they were proud to say they held their own and made the four villains regret ever having agreed to help Lex Luthor hurt their Baby Flasher.

Taking the reprieve from the fighting, Heat Wave, Captain Boomerang, The Top, and Weather Wizard all jumped into the mirror dimension, Captain Cold walking towards while continuing to mount ice on the wall he had created. Then, once Black Adam's fist shattered through the ice, he jumped into the world and ran after his companions.

* * *

A sudden bang sounded from Star Labs while the teenagers waited for their saviors to come back and Zatanna felt tears start welling up as she saw explosions start to break apart the Star Labs building. Rocket gasped at the blaze suddenly engulfing the place they had just been held captive in and she turned to Trickster and hugged him to her body, closing her eyes tightly and shaking her head.

Robin fell onto his knees at the fire, his own eyes wide as he looked at the burning inferno. Artemis stayed quiet, but staggered back and hit her back against the wall of the building, slowly falling to bring her knees up to her chest.

They... They couldn't be gone... Not like this.

Sobs began to wrack Zatanna's body and Piper damned villain propriety and wrapped his arms around her, knowing full well how much pain she must be going through at this moment. Hell... He was feeling it right now.

"Wally..." Trickster breathed out, not able to tear his gaze away from the fire.

"They... They were so young..." Rocket couldn't help herself as she started to cry.

The teenagers remained in silence, none daring to say any more as the heaviness of suddenly losing a loved one settled over them. But they had not just lost one person. No, they had lost a team, a brother, and a family. Even though Young Justice didn't know the Rogues, they knew they were quite the team. And even though Trickster and Piper didn't know Young Justice, they knew they could have been great friends.

So they remained in silence at the moment, tears streaming down their faces as the suddenness of the situation hit them.

Or, at least, that was until they heard someone clear their throat.

"Who died?"

Robin was the first to react- because, really, he would know Jason's voice anywhere- and he looked at the spot Mirror Master had brought them to some minutes ago. There stood the men that had come to save them, along with what was left of their team.

"Bro!" Robin yelled, and suddenly Jason found himself with his arms full of a young bird.

One by one the saddened teens looked at the spot and their sadness turned into relief upon finding each and every person they had previously thought were gone from their lives.

"You're alive!" Trickster cheered, but didn't run and instead stayed hugging Rocket, deciding she was too... Well, he didn't know what she was, but he knew it felt good to hug her.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Captain Boomerang griped, taking a step towards the two teenage Rogues.

"There's no time for warm reunions." Captain Cold growled, though, stopping the Aussie from going to the two teens. "Baby's hurt and he needs help."

In no time both teams and Red Hood were inside the bio-ship, flying as fast as the ship could go towards the nearest Zeta Station.

 **Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Once they were back inside the Mountain, the Rogues were met with a very angry looking group of superheroes. Batman, Flash, Red Tornado, Black Canary, and Green Arrow were the only heroes they had bothered to learn the names of, but they weren't the only ones in there. There were other heroes in here, most probably the rest of the Team's mentors, but the Rogues were a bit too busy worrying over Kid Flash's life to bother with any of them.

"Where's the Med Bay?" Captain Cold asked Robin as the boy teleported in beside him.

Captain Cold had been the first to enter the Zeta Beam with Kid Flash in his arms, followed by the rest of his teammates. After, Red Hood had come inside, and finally the rest of the Team.

"Follow me!" Robin commanded, immediately beginning to run in the direction of the medical center inside the mountain.

Without much hesitation, Captain Cold ran behind the young boy. He didn't think about the danger he and all his team now found themselves in by being inside the very headquarters of the Justice League. Because all they cared about at the moment was getting Wally to the medical bay and getting him the medical attention he desperately needed.

As the blue villain and the young hero ran in the direction of the med bay, the rest of the group was stopped by the large group of heroes that were found in the Mountain at the moment.

"What happened?" Batman asked in his gravelly tone, even though Flash and Red Tornado both took off at that very moment to race after the villain and young hero.

Red Hood glared at his ex-father, immediately going up to him with anger pouring from every pore on his body, "What the hell were you thinking, Batman, when you sent these kids to _Star Labs_?! Do you know who we found in there? Zoom, Cheshire, Sports Master, _Black Adam,_ and _fucking Lex Luthor!_ Did you even do any investigating before you sent the Team into that _death_ _trap_?"

Batman's face remained stoic and cold even with Red Hood's angered barrage of words, but the other heroes behind him were shocked at those words. Green Arrow even turned to the Bat, eyes wide, "Did you know any of those guys would be there?"

It took the Bat a moment, but eventually he answered with, "No."

The scoff that came from Red Hood was as angered and annoyed as the Rogues were feeling at the moment, and nobody could blame him for feeling like that.

"Nice job, B. Just send the kids into a death trap without finding anything out about it beforehand." Red Hood told him condescendingly, then asked, "Just what are so many of you capes doing in here? I thought Red Tornado was the den mother."

"We were having a meeting about Young Justice." Green Arrow answered immediately, looking over at the kids, "We were talking about how well they were working now." He added, knowing they might have felt insulted if they didn't know just _why_ the adult heroes were gathered together.

Then Black Canary stepped forward, looking at the large group of villains around the kids with uncertainty, "I don't want to sound hostile or rude, kids, but... What are you doing with all of these villains?"

Aqualad very well knew that the Rogues didn't like being called villains and he was also aware of how heated and angered they all were at the moment, so he answered before any of the grown men could say anything too insulting.

"The Rogues are the reason we are here now, Black Canary. Along with Red Hood, they staged a rescue that succeeded in both saving my team and in destroying all files that could be used against humans with meta genes that were inside STAR Labs." And after he had said this, the dark skinned teen turned around and looked at all the men behind him, "And for all of that, I am extremely grateful."

Every Rogue had a different reaction that ranged from smiling at him to waving over the thanks, but Captain Boomerang spoke up, "Twas nothing, really." He said, then looked over the kids, "I don't really know enough of you, but you mean enough to Wallabee that we hear 'bout you almost every time he's at our hideout." He informed them, "So when Red told us you were in danger, we couldn't just let the issue lay."

Trickster jumped at this, smiling at all of the teenagers, "Besides, it's not like Pipes or I would let them go out to break laws knowing you guys were in peril! It was about time the Rogues proved we aren't so bad!"

Rocket smiled over at Trickster, which made the blonde blush and hide behind Pied Piper, but soon enough their small moment was cut short by Batman asking, once more, what had happened.

"Aqualad, you and Robin can take care of that, right?" Artemis asked her leader, looking over at the fidgeting adults known as the Rogues. "I really want to see Kid Flash."

"You aren't taking those villains with you, young lady." Black Canary chastised, which immediately made all the teenagers start arguing with her.

"They saved us! They should be allowed to see Wally!" Robin fought, which made the blonde woman immediately scold him.

"Secret identity, Robin!"

"We already know the bloke, woman!" Boomerang growled, "We've known him fer longer than you!"

"Come on! They're the reason we're here! If it weren't for these _villains_ we'd still be held captive by Luthor and his lackeys!" Conner shouted out, all the while M'gann said, "Please, Uncle J'onn, you must see reason."

"Flash trusts KF with them! Why can't you trust them?" Rocket asked and Zatanna nodded in agreement, "They deserve to see Wally!"

All of the adults in the room were shocked by the vehemence the teens' showed in their arguing, both villains and heroes. Heroes because they were not expecting to see the kids stand up for villains, and the villains because they too had not expected the kids to be so... Intense.

Luckily, though, Green Arrow stepped forward and held his hands up, "Artemis, take them over to the med bay. We'll follow behind once Aqualad and Robin have explained everything that happened."

The blonde man's apprentice smiled broadly and turned to all the men, motioning for them to follow before any of the other heroes could deny them. And so a good part of the Team, the Rogues, and Red Hood went over to the med bay to see what news there were about their injured teammate. Which left Aqualad and Robin to explain everything that had happened to the rest of the heroes that stayed behind.

* * *

"He's stable." Flash breathed out heavily after the large group of assorted villains and heroes settled outside the room separated for Kid Flash. "Red Tornado is finishing up with the bandages, but..." He drifted off then, not saying anything else.

This immediately worried all of his Rogues. Flash was the talkative kind. Not as much as Baby Flasher, but he was still known for always cracking a joke, even in the worst of circumstances. Him falling into silence because of what he had seen with Kid Flash... It proved things were serious.

"What did they do to him, Flash?" Mirror Master asked, taking a step forward and towards the red clad man.

But Flash remained silent. Instead of answering the question, he kept his head down. But Red Hood noticed the man's body tense up and begin to vibrate. Actually, the vibrating coming from the man became so violent that everyone around him noticed it.

"Who did this to my nephew?" He asked in a growling tone that just did not fit him.

This was supposed to be the Flash! Not Batman...

Nobody answered the man, the Rogues were too shocked by what they were seeing and the teens found themselves too confused to speak up. Since when was the Flash so serious?

Flash, though, didn't like the lack of answer and raised his head to glare at them, "Answer me right now, kids." He growled, taking one step towards them, "Who _dared_ hurt Wally like this?"

"F-Flash?" Trickster dared ask, "What are you g-going to do?"

Flash's frown was deathly serious, "I'm going to hurt him as bad as he did Wally."

 **So there you go! New chapter in months! But this story is about to be finished and I'm extremely happy that so many of you guys liked the idea and stuck with it! I'll try my best to update some time during the week. Promise.**

 **And, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Stop acting all macho, Flasher and calm down."

Captain Cold was the first to speak and the Team was surprised he had dared use such a condescending tone.

"Len, now's not the time for that." Flash barely restrained the growl in his voice, "Wally's been hurt badly and I'm not about to let the psychopath that did this go loose on the streets!"

"And he ain't!" Captain Boomerang shouted as he moved to stand beside his fellow Rogue, "But you have to stay here with Baby Flasher. And let us Rogues deal with trespassers on our city."

Flash's anger dissipated into momentary shock as the rest of the villains known as his Rogues Gallery made to stand beside the first two men, all of them with determined scowls on their faces.

"You're a hero, Flasher..." Heatwave nodded sagely, "It wouldn't seem right if you went ahead and beat the brains out of some no good."

And Weather Wizard finished for him, "But if a group of no goods like him were to do it... Well... The police report will be just another one added to _our_ file."

Their words managed to not only surprise Flash, but also the rest of the heroes surrounding them. All of the kids on the Team had heard stories of the Rogues being good people because of Wally, but they had never imagined they would witness just how deep their friendship went. And they never- _in a million years_ \- would have thought they'd hear the Rogues actually protect the Flash's reputation by sullying their own even further.

"Did I just hear right, guys?" Raquel suddenly broke the silence, turning to the rest of his teammates, "Did the Rogues really just offer Flash to enact vigilante justice?"

Red Hood scoffed softly but nodded, "Don't act so surprised, kid. It was expected."

Raquel chanced one glance at the anti-hero but rolled her eyes. Of course he would have expected this. He _was_ a bat.

"We're not about to let some second rate villains muscle their way into our home, Flash. And there's no way in hell we'd ever let them ever get their filthy paws on either of _our_ heroes." Mirror Master explained as he turned to the kids, then winked at Flash. "Besides, we kind of owe the Flash."

Now the man's anger had completely dissipated and he had enough of a right to blush, so he did. But when Robin asked to try and find out just what Mirror Master meant with that, the Flash only shook his head and said he would go inside the room to check on Red Tornado and Wally.

Once the hero was inside the room, Red Hood turned to face the Rogues and nodded at them, "You're not going to get any heartfelt words from me, nor any promises that you'll ever be safe from any psychos if you ever set a single foot in Gotham again, but... I can at least say thank you for believing me when I told you about the danger the kids were in."

Captain Boomerang smirked at the man, "Didn't know you were the kind to gush, Hood."

Red Hood's eyes became slits and he growled, "Don't make me make _you_ gush out blood, Boomerang." He threatened, which made the Aussie pale, even though the rest of the Rogues began to laugh.

"I'm beginning to not hate Gothamites so much." Heatwave chuckled at Boomerang's expense, but Mirror Master soon looked at his team with a frown.

"We're going after those douche bags, right?"

"Without a doubt." All the men answered, immediately sobering up.

"I'm going with." Red Hood growled, stepping forward. "I have a score to settle with him."

Under any other circumstance, the Rogues would have denied Red Hood. But Captain Cold nodded and motioned for the younger male to follow them.

"Hartley, James, you're staying here with the rest of the kids and heroes."

Immediately James began to protest, "But Len, we deserve-"

"You are staying here to give moral support to Baby Flasher once he wakes up and you will not argue with us about this." Cold growled in a voice that immediately shut the boy up.

Trickster then moved to hide slightly behind Raquel, who only smiled and patted his blonde hair, all the while Piper crossed his arms. "Please don't do anything stupid enough to get you locked up. You _just_ got out."

Weather Wizard nodded at both Jr. Rogues, then turned to Cold. "Do we even know where Luthor is? Or the rest of his goon crew?"

The men then fell into a loose circle to begin thinking of where they might find those that had dared trespass on Central, and Red Hood proved yet again just why he deserved the title 'Rogue Bat'.

"Lex Corp has a small office building in Central. It's not big and it was recently built, seeing how they wanted to make a partnership with S.T.A.R. Labs, but it would be a safe bet to head there to find any trace of the bastards." He informed them, arms crossed and body tense.

He wanted to get back at Luthor. The insult he had suffered at the bald man's hands would not stand. He would get his revenge soon enough.

"Better lead than none." Boomerang noted, then looked at Cold. "What do you think?"

"Let's follow the Bat." Cold answered.

And with that Red Hood lead the group of villains outside of the Mountain, through the secret entrance he used to avoid getting caught by the League on his regular visits.

* * *

"Did we just allow the Rogues to take Red Hood on a mission of vengeance?" Zatanna voiced out the question all of the teens were thinking, which made Robin smile softly and nod over at her.

"I don't think it's anything new, Zee." He shrugged, then looked over at Raquel and Trickster, whom both seemed rather comfortable around one another.

Oh he would totally tell Wally all about this once he was good again.

And speaking of the speedster, Robin turned to the doorway to his room just in time to find that Flash had walked out with Red Tornado, but there was no Wally between them.

"Where are the Rogues?" Flash asked upon noticing the large group of people that _weren't_ there anymore, and Superboy answered with his blunt tone.

"They went to hunt down the people that hurt Wally with the Red Hood."

Then M'gann smiled up at the blonde man, "May we see Wally now?"

Blinking almost dazedly, Flash nodded and opened the door for the teenagers, who all passed in glee to see their friend again.

 **Please review.**


End file.
